Mew regresa
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Completa. No sólo los humanos son capaces de enamorarse, sino que los pokémon también y Mew hace hasta lo imposible por volver a reunirse con esa criatura que alguna vez amó.
1. El amor de Mew

"Mew regresa".

Capítulo 1: El amor de Mew.

**En el aire, muy arriba casi saliendo de la atmósfera de la tierra, un pokémon rosa viaja en una burbuja velozmente en busca de otro. Que pensaba como no poniendo atención por donde iba:**

**-----------------------**

- Cuánto más quisiera que estuviera aquí, para demostrarle el gran amor que siento por él, desde que aquel intrépido chico murió por nuestra culpa recibiendo el impacto de nuestros poderes, para salvar a los pokémon clonados y a los naturales, ya no he sabido más de él, recuerdo cuando esa pesadilla terminó, nos alejamos de la isla borrando con nuestros poderes psíquicos todos los recuerdos de aquel tormentoso día a todos los humanos presentes; nos despedimos tomados de la mano y él se fue con los clones a otro lugar, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo y no nos hemos vuelto a ver, aunque sé que no fue concebido por la naturaleza como los demás, él es el hijo de la tierra al igual que nosotros, aunque haya sido creado por humanos; gracias a que fue creado de mi ADN tiene una parte mía, en su organismo residen células mías, cuánto me alegro por eso, y es por eso que puedo sentir lo que él siente, cuando llora, aunque sea demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, cuando sonríe, cuando está enfurecido, recuerdo aquel día en que estaba sintiendo gran dolor por ese humano que quería que le sirviera, cuando el otro humano llamado Ash lo volvió a encontrar, pero la voluntad de mi amado evitó  la rendición a ese malvado del equipo Rocket, él sentía gran dolor, lo sé porque mi corazón retumbaba como si hubiera un terremoto, comencé a sudar y me agité demasiado, traté de buscarlo, pero cuando llegué a aquel lugar ya no estaba, se había ido con el grupo de clones, cuanto quisiera ser un clon al igual que él para estar cerca de él -.

-------------------------

Volteando para todas partes, el pokémon rosa emitía potentes maullidos, tratando de encontrar aquel poderoso ser, que era capaz de conquistar su corazón.

----------------------------

-No sé si siente lo mismo que yo, si sabe que lo estoy buscando, que lo hago en el día y en la noche, sin descanso alguno, también recuerdo aquella noche que estaba comiendo un betabel, y tenía toda la cara morada, que recibí un mensaje suyo, tal vez fue mi imaginación, mis deseos de verlo los que me impulsaron a oír aquel supuesto mensaje, él me dijo: "nos volveremos a ver , te lo juro", aunque halla dicho eso dudo mucho que eso sea cierto, es por eso que emprendí mi viaje de búsqueda, para encontrar a aquel pokémon que me hace sentir que estoy viva, que puedo respira, en todos los milenios que llevo en existencia jamás había sentido eso por alguien, jamás, lo que sentí hace mucho por aquel humano de la prehistoria ya sólo son recuerdos, porque ya murió hace mucho, pero es más grande mi amor hacia ese pokémon, ¿por qué diablos no lo encuentro? Será que no quiere que lo haga, será que huye de mí, ¿por qué? -.    

-----------------------------

Se posó sobre una campo hermoso, donde imaginó a su amor regalándole una rosa roja, y se la colocaba en la oreja, ese campo estaba repleto de pokémon, y entre tantos que estaban allí se encontraba una Nidoqueen y un Nidoking, jugando amorosamente, mientras el pokémon rosa pensaba:

--------------------------

- Como envidio a esa Nidoqueen, porque tiene a su amor perfecto frente a ella, y lo mejor, es correspondida, yo no sé si él me corresponde, creo que no. Todo va en nuestra contra, ¿por qué la naturaleza no lo deja en paz?, él es perseguido por ese malvado humano, y por lo tanto tiene que huir constantemente a los confines más lejanos de la tierra.

A veces pienso quién de los dos es más fuerte, si él o yo, pero la verdad es que no lo quisiera comprobar, la vez en que estábamos probando los límites de nuestro poder, todo terminó en catástrofe y tristeza, lo bueno fue que la compasión y las lágrimas de todos esos pokémons lograron revivir a aquel chico. Recuerdo que ese día él me odiaba, tenía un profundo coraje hacia mí, estaba invadido por la rabia y me lanzó aquella esfera azul, que me causó una pecunia cicatriz en mi cuello, yo le devolví el poder, con la misma potencia, y él cayó un poco herido en las escaleras de aquel estadio, cuánto me arrepiento por que le hice daño, aunque lo que él quería en ese momento era destruir a la tierra, más bien a los humanos y pokémons, nada justifica aquella conducta, ni siquiera el mi inmenso amor, ni siquiera eso. No sé si aun me odie, pero creo que no, tal vez la hazaña de Ash hizo que cambiara sus sentimientos hacia mí, si no ha de ser por ese chico, no sé que hubiera pasado con la tierra y con sus sentimientos, desde aquel día, desde que lo conocí, nuestros destinos quedaron marcados para siempre, tampoco sé si él siente lo mismo que yo así como yo siento lo que él siente, pero... lo amaré eternamente -.

---------------------------

El pokémon emprendió de nuevo su viaje, levantando sus manos horizontalmente, con profunda tristeza.

---------------------------

- Lo seguiré buscando sin parar hasta encontrarlo, aunque mi cuerpo necesite alimento, se que algún día estaremos juntos disfrutando esos momentos, porque mi verdadero alimento es él, aunque tengamos que compartir nuestros momentos, cuando ya no vivamos, lo buscaré infinitamente hasta encontrarlo -. 

---------------------------

El pokémon seguía su viaje, buscando a su amor eterno, volando frente el ocaso hasta el horizonte, sin descanso, moviendo su rosada cola.


	2. Mewtwo

Nota: Este fic puede ser un tanto cursi. Te lo digo anticipadamente por si no te gustan este tipo de fanfic, pero tú te lo pierdes. 

**"Mew regresa."**

**Capítulo 2:Recuerdos.**

**Created by: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

¿Dónde estarás? no sabes cuánto te necesito, quisiera ir a encontrarte, obedecer mi corazón, pero... no lo puedo hacer, el mundo entero me persigue, me acosa, me hostiga.

Tal vez porque no soy como ellos, porque soy un fenómeno, pero eso no me impide amarte, amarte desenfrenadamente, aunque estemos alejados.

Estoy aquí, sentado en una piedra, solo, pensando, en las maravillas que haría estando junto a ti, pero también estoy aquí huyendo del mundo, aunque no estoy completamente solo mis amigos clones me acompañan a donde quiera que vaya.

¿Ahhh?....

La voz de Pikachu me despertó de mi pensamiento.

Él me dice: -Ven, ven a jugar con nosotros, el río no está muy profundo, ven a chapotear con nosotros –mientras Meowth lo salpica.

Ellos dos salen del agua, pero... ¿para qué?

Pikachu: -¿en qué estas pensando, has estado muy reflexivo estas últimas semanas, eres un pokémon muy callado, deberías, jugar más seguido con nosotros para relajarte.

Moewth se acerca más a mí y me dice: -¿sigues pensando en ella?, por qué no vas y la buscas, ella te está esperando de seguro, aunque nosotros te vamos a extrañar.

Mientras yo le digo: -no, eso nunca, ese maldito humano nos está buscando, y si los encuentra, de seguro ahorita ya debe estar siguiéndonos el rastro, e ideando un plan para atraparnos.

Mientras Meowth se acicala la cara, Pikachu me dice: -vamos a ir a jugar a las cascada –ya una vez terminando el pokémon gato comenta: -te estaremos esperando por si cambias de opinión. ¿está bien?.

No le contesto...

Por fin se alejaron, no es que no los quiera tener cerca, sino que a veces necesito, una poca de tranquilidad.

Una vez más estoy hundido en lo más profundo de mis sueños, tengo su imagen en mi cabeza, la imagen de su pelaje rosa, tan suave, quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos, acariciarla, estoy imaginando, cómo sería m vida si estuviéramos juntos, viviría eternamente con ella.

Auuu...!!!

Siento un agudo dolor en mi pierna izquierda que hizo que volviera en sí.

Es un Spinarak que está parado en mi extremidad, me pinchó con su aguijón. Gracias a mi poder, ese ataque no me causará la muerte, muevo un poco mi pie para que se vaya, él se enoja y me lanza telaraña en mi cara. 

Enseguida un Butterfree se para en mi nariz, causándome un estornudo, que bueno que voló ya, soy alérgico a las esporas que sueltan las alas de las mariposas.

Recuerdo cuando ella usó su poder curativo para quitarme el ataque de estornudos que me ocasionaron los polvos de un Beautifly, tocó mi frente con su larga cola, empezó a resplandecer y maullando tres veces (como diciendo un conjuro o palabras mágicas) me quitó la alergia, sonrió un poco tapándose su boca con sus dos pequeñitas manos, me miró con esos profundos ojos azules, y yo me sonrojé.

Tiene una mirada tan hermosa... suspiré... es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi axila, oh no, volví a regresar de mi mundo de los sueños, es un travieso Aipom que quiere jugar, me vuelve a hacer cosquillas con su cola.

Ya sé... voy a hacer el ataque sustituto para que juegue con mi imagen.

Ya se fue a jugar con mi "otro yo", así voy a poder pensar tranquilo nuevamente.

También recuerdo la vez en que recostados en el pasto, jugamos a hacernos cosquillas cerca de ciudad Cereza, me gustaba cómo ella maullaba y reía, agitando su cuerpo de una manera incontrolable, mientras yo tocaba su estómago causándole un hormigueo, ¡¡¡ahh!!!  Que bonitos eran esos tiempos, ya no puedo estar más con ella, la extrañaré, tal vez jamás la vuelva a ver.

La tierra está temblando...

Oh diablos, ahora es un Tyranitar que está caminando cerca de aquí...

Se está acercando a oler las flores, eso es increíble jamás había visto que un Tyranitar imponente y gigante se acercara a oler las flores, salté un poco del lugar en donde estaba sentado porque el pokémon se tiró al suelo a oler las rosas.

Sus gemidos me molestan.

-Ty.. ra... ni... tar –ruge lleno de satisfacción.

A ella también le gusta oler las flores, qué maravillosa fue aquella vez en que le regalé una flor y se la coloqué encima de su oreja derecha, se veía hermosa...

Aaaahhh...!!!

Volví a suspirar, veo en el agua mi reflejo, tengo una cara de idiota, completamente rojo.

Acabo de oír un ruido... ¿ahora qué?.... oh, diablos es un Snorlax que está roncando, enseguida mueve un poco sus orejas, se levanta, hace cinco sentadillas, dos lagartijas y se acerca a un árbol cercano a cortar dos manzanas, se las come con todo y ramas (porque así fue como la cortó), y se vuelve a tirar al suelo para dormir nuevamente, yo vuelvo a saltar de mi asiento cuando el pokémon dormilón se echó en el suelo.

Ahora recuerdo cuando ella dormía en  mis brazos con esa cara de ángel (o más bien de gato), se miraba hermosa, me daban ganas de darle un beso, pero... también me daba mucha pena.

Enseguida oigo otro temblor de tierra y grito: -¡¡¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ!!! –abro los ojos y es una extraña máquina gigante con cinco patas parecida a un araña, de color negro tiene una "R" roja en la parte superior...

NOOO...!!!

No puede ser...

¡¡¡Es ese hombre... ese humano...!!!

---------------------------------------------

Me gustó mucho hacer este capítulo, ojalá a ustedes también, en realidad no sé si Mew es hembra, pero en este fic eso es lo que es.

**También me gustó captar esa parte de los pokémon que no se muestra en la serie ni en los videojuegos.**


	3. Reencuentro

**"Mew regresa."**

**Capítulo 3: El reencuentro.**

**Created by: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

Es ese maldito humano que sale de la máquina por una puerta eléctrica de metal.

Giovanni: -Hola Mewtwo, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver -.

-Eres un maldito, por qué me persigues así –le digo con coraje.

Giovanni: -ya sabes por qué, porque quiero tu poder, quiero que me sirvas.

-Eso jamás lo haré no volveré a hacer cosas malas, ya lo sabes.

Giovanni: -Estás seguro de eso –dice mientras oprime el botón de lo que parece un control remoto. Al mismo tiempo otra puerta eléctrica se abre y sale una mano metálica la cual sostiene una enorme caja de cristal, adentro de ella está Pikachu, Meowth y los demás clones.

¡¡¡Oh no...!!!,allí están mis amigos, libéralos inmediatamente.

Giovanni: -no sin antes prometerme que me servirás eternamente -.

Ya te dije que no...

Giovanni: -Entonces, no lo haré... -.

Humano impertinente, no pruebes los límites de mi poder –le digo mientras mis ojos llenos de rabia comienzan a resplandecer de color azul al igual que mi cuerpo.

Formo una gran esfera negra de poder y la disparo contra la jaula… mientras algo de polvo cubre el ambiente...

¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??...

La jaula ni siquiera se estrelló...

Giovanni: -Ahora ¿quién es el tonto?, esa jaula no se romperá con tu poder inútil, es de cristal reforzado –me dice y luego suelta una carcajada maligna.

El humano oprime otro botón en su control, y dos aros de metal me esclavizan como esposas, sólo que lo hacen en toda mi cintura, atando también mis manos, los aros me empiezan a electrocutar sin piedad, lanzo gritos de dolor mientras el humano se retuerce de risa, mis amigos también gritan desesperadamente, Gyarados intenta hacer un hiper rayo pero no logra quebrar la jaula, la electricidad me daña en gran manera... ¡¡¡AAAHH!!!... mi cuerpo se está descuartizando.. el humano sigue riendo cruelmente. Mis amigos lloran. No lo soporto más me duele demasiado. Mis heridas están sangrando demasiado. La electricidad me está agotando, jamás nadie me había superado de esta manera.

El humano replica: -¿ahora sí te rindes? –yo con dificultad le contesto negativamente, él dice: -entonces sufre las consecuencias... –presiona otro botón en su control, mientras que la potencia de la electricidad aumenta, mis heridas se abren, ya no puedo más, grito aun más de dolor, siento que los huesos de mis extremidades se quiebran, truenan de una manera desgarradora, creo que este sufrimiento pronto terminará, ya no tengo energía pronto moriré, mi mejilla izquierda se abre, la electricidad me rasgó el pómulo, ya casi no siento el dolor. Tengo mis labios morados. Ya no siento mi cuerpo. Mis amigos gritan desesperadamente...

Ya no...

siento...

dolor...

ya no volveré a ver a Mew...

veo su imagen...

parece tan real...

está maullando...

se esta acercando a mí...

tiene una mirada triste...

¡¡¡es ella...!!!

¡¡¡no es una ilusión... es  real...!!!

Giovanni: -¿quién diablos es ese pokémon? -.

***( ahora Mew relata)***

le lanzo una esfera rosa al humano, haciendo que el control remoto sea destruido, la jaula se abre, deja salir a lo pokémon clones, también los aros que sostenían a mi amor se destruyen, él cae, pero yo evito que se golpee con el suelo creando una de mis burbujas rosas.

Los pokémon clones corren al lado de mi amor, está sufriendo tanto, pero no por mucho tiempo, coloco mi cola en su frente, comienzo a resplandecer, y lo curo, me alegro de que esté bien, aunque lleno de ira, mis ojos comienzan a brillar de color rosa, usando mi ataque de confusión en el humano, le retuerzo su corazón, le quiebro sus extremidades, sus gritos de dolor no hacen que sienta compasión, le lanzo una esfera rosa, cegado por la ira, esta lo golpea y su boca empieza a sangrar toda amoratada, vuelo hacia él y no escuchando sus súplicas decido terminar con su vida, estoy apunto de ahorcarlo con mi cola cuando... 

Mewtwo: -no, por favor no lo hagas, tú no eres así, por favor... -.

Mis ojos dejan de resplandecer, su voz me calma, enrollo mi cola alrededor del cuello del humano y... la punta de mi rabo toca su frente curándolo completamente, hago mi ataque de amnesia en él, ahora ya no recuerda nada, encierro a ese cruel humano en una burbuja y los mando lejos de nosotros.

Corro hacia mi amor, lo abrazo y le lloro, cuando me acerco a él los pokémon clones huyen del lugar porque me temen, maullando les digo que no les voy a hacer daño, por lo que ellos regresan.

En el atardecer, Mewtwo decide ir conmigo, sus amigos llorando se despiden de él y los rayos claros del sol desaparecemos.

**(*relata narrador*)**

los dos pokémon se alejan de allí, con sus amigos despidiéndose de ellos. Pikachu grita: -te vamos a extrañar -.

Cuenta la leyendo que dos pokémon se encontraron y demostrando su amor eterno viven  felices y se amarán por siempre, viajando por todo el mundo, esparciendo romance y cuidando de los seres humanos.

**FIN.**

------------------------------------------

Ah!!!, por fin lo terminé, déjenme decirles que si pensé en matar a Giovanni, pero cambié de opinión ya que no es la naturaleza de Mew. Ojalá les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario a: slave4u99@hotmail.com.

Este fue la parte de un fic más sanguinaria que he hecho en mi vida, tal vez no lo vuelva a hacer, aunque a lo mejor sí.


End file.
